


Aquaman

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: Arthr Curry x plus size reader, Arthur Curry x reader, Arthur Curry x you, F/M, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Aquaman

 

  


 

 

-You were in the middle of getting ready for a date night with Arthur. Your job had been keeping you away from him a few days so your boyfriend wanted to have you all to himself for one night

 

-It was four pm and you were currently getting ready for the date after having taken a long shower, having shaved your body and washed and conditioned your hair. You left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around your body while you replied to the text messages you had received while showering

 

-You still had two and a half hours left before Arthur would come over to your apartment, so with a grin on your face, you played Jay Park’s Aquaman while getting rid of the tower and tossing your phone onto the bed, the melody of the song already setting you in the mood for some sweet love making

 

-While you began to rub your body in with your favorite body lotion, Arthur welcomed himself into your apartment as he couldn’t wait two more hours to see you. He had been missing you and craving your body for days and couldn’t stay away anymore. He had brought you flowers while making his way to your room, furrowing his eyebrows at the music he was hearing

 

-Arthur slowly opened the door and instantly grinned when seeing you sway your hips your hips to the chorus of the song, the lyrics making him bite his lip. The sight of you dancing naked while having your eye closed immediately made the half Atlantean’s body year for yours more

 

-He slowly closed the door behind him and cleared his throat, making you scream out and open your eyes. “Jesus!” you gasped before bursting out laughing, not bothered that you had been caught dancing naked. “What a delightful sight to look at” your boyfriend hummed while walking over to you

 

-He handed you the flowers to which you thanked him with a hug and tender kiss on the lips. “You’re two hours too early” you chuckled while tossing the flowers on the floor, the tension shifting in the room. Arthur smirked and wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist, his delicate fingers tracing random patterns on your skin

 

-“I know, but I couldn’t wait to see you” your boyfriend softly whispered before licking his lips. You hummed while smirking, “Well, I’m glad you’re here” you whispered before leaning in and brushing your lips tenderly against his

 

-The room fell silent as the song had finished, “How about we skip our reservation and get straight to desert?” your boyfriend huskily whispered before sliding his hands down to your butt cheeks, squeezing them while letting out a growl

 

-You whimpered and nodded your head, already feeling your arousal pool in between your legs while enjoying the feeling of Arthur’s hard length brushing against your stomach. Seconds later, he picked you up and gently placed you in the middle of the bed, his eyes lustfully admiring your body while he got rid of his clothes

 

-“Are you ready?” Arthur smirked once he was fully naked, crawling his way in between your legs while you relaxed against the mattress. “ Let’s do this Aquaman” you whispered before gasping out loud as your boyfriend had buried himself deep inside you with one, deep thrusts

 

-The two of you ended up making rough but passionate love for two hours straight. The room was filled with your loud screams, moans and groans as the pace of Arthur’s thrusts along with the positions he bent you in overwhelmed your body with pure pleasure

 

 


End file.
